


His Pillowy Mounds

by birdeynamnam, PhoenixBreeze (orphan_account)



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club, Hidden Block (Video Blogging RPF), normal boots (video blogging rpf)
Genre: Blood, Caddy/jon, Convention, Crack Fic, Hotel Sex, Jimmy Whetzel/Luke sizemore - Freeform, Luke/continue, M/M, Mpreg, Possessive Behavior, Spin the Bottle, Suicide, The Black Plague, background or minor, but yeah, cat suit luke, continue/wallid, demon child, get ready for a lot of feels?, im putting a lot of tags, thanking you for riding with us, the jonicorn, this fic is a journey, wallid/camera
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 04:24:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8607733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdeynamnam/pseuds/birdeynamnam, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/PhoenixBreeze
Summary: When the Normal Boots and Hidden Block guys go to a convention, Jon and Shane hook up. You won’t believe what happens next.Feat. Luke's catsuit, Wallid's camera, Caddy's obsession with Spin the Bottle, and the YMCFTP





	

**Author's Note:**

> Find us at @birdeynamnam and @PhoenixBreeze01 on twitter

Shane woke up, he opened his dreary eyes, and watched Jon’s luscious chest hair fade in and out of view. He suddenly felt a painful throbbing in his head. Shaking off the pain, he rose from the warm bed sheets which were a tangled mess between him and Jon. When he stood up his stomach flipped, and he rushed to the hotel bathroom just in time. 

Splashing his face with cold water, he looked up into the mirror. How had he gotten himself into this mess? Grunting, he stripped out of his thong but was surprised when he looked down to see something that didn't belong there. On his dick was written with glitter pens “Property of JonTron”. He chuckled, “Does he have to be so possessive?” If Shane was to be completely honest it turned him on, and he felt something stirring inside him. He rubbed his stomach, “Probably just hungry from the lack of ‘real food’”. Jon was still snoring loudly, so after a quick - and very needed - shower, Shane went down to meet the other guys for breakfast.

“Hey Shane!” Jirard’s voice was always like angelsong to Shane’s ears, and cleared away his headache and nausea instantly. Shane smiled nervously, trying not to let the blush from the thought of last night spread. Luke noticed though, and with a smirk he quipped: “NYA” and swatted his imaginary cat-paw. That surprised Shane and gave him sudden flashbacks to earlier, the night before.

Shane didn't remember much, but the little he remembered would be hard to forget. He had walked in on Luke and Ian in the act, and the image had scarred him for life. It was fast, furious, and… furry? Shane reddened even further and shook his head in an attempt to rid himself of the memory.

He drifted back to reality, noticing Jeff’s concerned stare. “Shane, are you okay? I noticed you didn't get much sleep from all the noise you were making.” 

Shane paled, “what… noise…”. 

Jeff’s eyes widened. “oh, uhm, maybe that wasn't you. I heard the Continue? guys yelling from inside your room.” 

Shane nodded furiously, unwilling to accept that the others had heard his one night stand with his best friend. Suddenly someone burst through the door behind Shane, and he turned to see who it was. A very disheveled Jon, with messy hair and unbuttoned clothing was staring wide eyed, trying to catch his breath. “Oh there you are,” he said, clearly relieved. Shane winced, and instinctively brought his hand close to the fly on his jeans, remembering what he had seen earlier. “You didn’t think we were done did you?” Jon asked ominously. Shane shifted nervously, feeling his friends’ eyes on him and Jon. Jon took his movement for a sign of excitement though, and strode right up to the table. 

Shane fumbled with his fork, “I’m gonna go… For… A run”. He left the room in a flurry and left the whole table speechless.

“I need to get him out of my head, I need to FORGET this” Shane huffed, trying to push his anxiety aside. In his hurry to get out of there he didn’t see Wallid walking and vlogging and they crashed into each other. “Hey Shane! How goes it?” Wallid smiled cheerfully. He turned the camera on Shane as he asked the question. 

“Get out of my face Wallid” Shane grunted. 

“Haha classic Shane,” Wallid laughed as he continued towards the breakfast room. 

Shane felt a stinging in the back of his eyes, “Not here.. Not..” He sped off running. 

As he kept running he lost track of time, and when he finally stopped to look around he wasn’t sure where he was. He sat down under the shade of an oak tree, then slowly, he fell asleep. 

~***~

He woke up to someone softly nudging him, and when he opened his eyes he saw a beautiful unicorn. He reached up to grab it’s funny black hair, which was in shambles, it also had green eyes and… A bird atop its shoulder. He started petting the unicorn and it reacted by whinnying and jumping all around him. “AARGH” Shane sat up, and the illusion of the Jonicorn disappeared. 

He woke up for real this time to find himself and the whole world around him soggy. It had just rained. Shane was soaked for the second time in the past 24 hours. Thinking about that made Shane realize that he hadn’t put on anything more than a bathrobe that morning.

“Hey Shane? Buddy?” A familiar New Yorker called out to Shane, leaving chills to dance around on his spine. The most beautiful man Shane had ever seen stepped out from behind a tree. Shane quickly shifted in his bathrobe, trying desperately to conceal as much as his body as humanly possible. It didn’t work though and as Shane’s 20 inch murdercock got erect it peeked out from under his robe. Or so he thought, when he peeked down to check it was actually just his eye-phone 14Z which had been recently put out to market as the first 20 inch phone ever. It was vibrating and displaying a picture of Projared who seemed to be calling him. Shane was too tired for this, all this stress, he wanted to drift off to sleep. He felt Jon's arms reach past his thigh, and grabbed his phone which was placed upon his lap. He hung up on Jared and as he turned towards Shane he looked deeply into his eyes. “Jared needs us, says he wants to talk to you about…” He cut off his sentence, and diverted his eyes from Shane. Shane had lost his breath from their closeness, and had to fight to regain focus. 

“Uhh, yeah ok.” he said, as he wobbly got to his feet. Jon whistled into the wind to call upon his noble steed. Luke came galloping on all fours, and when he reached the two said “NYA”. Shane merely stared as Jon climbed onto Luke’s back. Luke purred as Jon started to pet the space between his neck and his back. 

“Well, are you coming?” Jon asked. Shane looked enviously at Luke, Why was Jon petting him? He shook his head and climbed up behind Jon. Jon smirked as Shane struggled to hold his balance on the galloping Luke, “Hold on to me”. Timidly, Shane reached his arms around Jon’s soft belly. Shane sighed as his arms were encompassed in warmth from Jon’s pillowy mounds. Suddenly Shane felt something kicking from within Jon. Shane shook his head, it was probably nothing… right? “Well, Shane. There’s a conversation we need to have,” Jon said, suddenly serious. “I’m-” “NYA!” Luke was keeled over, in an attempt to hurl out the remains of last night's’ excitement. Shane and Jon both went flying into a bush, but at least Luke seemed to succeed in getting his hairball out.

~***~

Back in the convention center, the gang had moved onto other activities: Jimmy had been taped to the ceiling, and Caddy was swinging a bat around blindfolded. Jeff was poking Wallid with a dead fish, and Wallid was vlogging the experience. As a result no one really reacted when the two lovers arrived on the back of Luke in his cat costume.

“IT'S TIME FOR OUR FAVORITE GAME!!!” a sly Caddy bellowed as the two entered the room. 

“Oh god, not again,” Ian groaned. 

“THAT’S RIGHT. IT'S TIME TO PLAY SPIN THE BOTTLE!!!!!!” Somehow Caddy managed to yell even louder than before. 

Despite protests from several club members, they somehow all found themselves sitting in a circle in one hotel room a couple minutes later. 

”We need a bottl-” before Jeff could finish Jon had grabbed a beer bottle and chugged it down in one swig. 

“What?“ Jon asked after a minute of everyone staring at him. 

“Who wants the first spin?” Caddy said, eyeing up his friends and fellow ‘tubers. Everyone turned to look at Jimmy. Sighing, he grasped the bottle, and with a flick of his wrist it spun wildly, dancing and hopping around the ragged convention hall carpet. Everyone’s eyes were on the bottle as it spun until finally pointing to… Luke, who, in shock, exclaimed,”NYA.” As Jimmy leaned into Luke, Ian looked on seemingly unsure whether to be jealous or aroused.

”ALRIGHT ALRIGHT. Enough of that… who’s next?” Caddy’s devilish grin struck fear in the hearts of many, especially Shane. Clearly Caddy had his own agenda, but rules were rules, and Luke was the next to spin. ”NYA” the bottle was off, slowly, slowly, and was pointing to none other than, Paul, Nick AND Josh??? Somehow they managed to pull off a 4-way kiss, which- was the room getting hot suddenly? Shane tugged at the collar of his robe. The three Continue? friends had to spin the bottle together, which caused bickering about the velocity and angle, and finally Josh just pushed the back end of the bottle. The bottle didn’t even do a full spin, but it still counted when it landed on Wallid. Blushing furiously, Wallid held the video camera which he was using for his Vlog close to his face, to make sure to capture the “action”. In the blink of an eye, Wallid was assaulted by three strapping young men, and the video would later make $600 on Meporn.

The game went on, seemingly forever, Shane was sure that they would get bored of it before it was his turn, but when Jon was picked, his heart skipped a beat. The spinner was, of course, Caddy. Something about watching Jon and Caddy kiss made Shane mad, and he started to shake with rage. Before the kisses had been short but this one seemed to go on for hours. When it was finally done, Jon brushed his hair away from his face, and smirked at Shane, who sat in disbelief. The smirk disappeared tho, when Shane grabbed his arm and dragged him into the bathroom. Jon grabbed his arm, trying to get the blood back to the spots where Shane had stopped the blood flow. Shane grabbed the hair on the nape of Jon's neck and stuffed his head in the toilet bowl.”YOU.WILL.PAY.” after each word he shoved Jon’s head deeper into the toilet. 

Shane didn’t stop until he was constrained by Jimmy, who had snuck in the bathroom after them. Jon was thrown to the wall, soaking wet from toilet water, and whimpering softly as he attempted to wring out his shirt.

“wwWWWHATT!!!” Shane roared, none of the anger having left him yet. Jimmy was standing on Shane, his one foot in the middle of Shane’s shoulder blades, stepping down harder as Shane tried to squirm away. 

“Shane, I can’t let you hurt a pregnant man”. Shane looked around wildly, his eyes flickering from Jimmy, to Jon. Jon looked scared for his life, probably in reaction to Shane’s wild eyes and the froth, that had begun to erupt from his mouth. 

“What. Do. You. Mean. Pregnant.”

“Well Shane… do you remember how Jon and I just disappeared with no explanation for a month a little while ago?” Jimmy blushed furiously, he reached his one hand out, which Jon used to slowly get up off of the soaked bathroom floor. Shane looked less wild now and more confused, his eyes still darting back and forth between the two. Jon smiled, and cradled his stomach lightly. “Jon actually brought me to the Young Mens Camp for First Time Pregnancy and he really helped me through it all”. Jimmy shifted, pulling a fresh pregnancy tester from his back pocket. “As you can see… it’s positive.” Jimmy smiled, as he danced around with the positive pregnancy tester in his hand, shaking it about as it it were a winning lottery ticket. “SO CONGRATULATIONS GUYS!!” Jon looked at Shane with a coy smile, his eyes wide with anticipation. “I know you’ll do really well, ‘cause when I was giving birth Jon really helped by holding my hand and chanting ‘It’s fun to stay at the YMCFTP, It’s fun to stay at the YMCFTP’ over and over and over and over and over...” Jimmy trailed off staring into the distance, his eyes glazing over. 

Shane pulled Jon into a hug, “We’re gonna be fathers… We’re…” his British accent was getting more and more slurred as he started to cry into Jon's shoulder. Jon looked happy, but also uncomfortable about being on the wet floor again. Shane picked Jon up, carrying him to the nearby bed, Jimmy still entranced by the idea of the YMCFTP. “We better get you out of these wet clothes,” Shane said, as he started undressing Jon. 

Jon swatted Shane away, “No, no. It’s good for the baby to sit in a water bath.” 

“Okay… God, you’re sexy like this,” Shane said, as he started kissing Jon’s plump belly.

“Shane!“ Jon exclaimed, then lowered his voice to a hoarse whisper, “not in front of the baby.”

“How about not in front of us?!” Ian yelled from the floor where all the guys were still gathered around the game of Spin the Bottle. Wallid’s camera clicked on once again, he was explaining what had happened since his last recording. 

Jon blushed, making the warm feeling within Shane spread all over his body. Shane leaned in again, and was about to kiss Jon when suddenly a bloodcurdling scream emitted from Jon's mouth. “IT’S F-FUN, AAAA, TO ST-STAAAAAAHHHHHY AT THE YMC-C-CFTP”, Jon stuttered out between screams. Jimmy came running from the bathroom, pushed Shane out of the way, grabbed John's hand and started to coax him and he continued to scream. 

“What is happening to my love?” Shane whimpered, as tears began to run down his cheeks. Suddenly, in the distance, a galloping sound started to ring out. Luke, on all fours, was running towards Jon, he jumped up, landed on John's stomach, causing the baby to fly out of his anus. Luckily, Caddy had been practicing his ninja skills since he was 8, and he was able to fly through the air and catch the baby. He handed the baby over to Jon and Shane, both of which were crying huge chunky tears. The baby had sort of an odd shape, and it was almost as furry as Luke, but Shane couldn’t stop the overwhelming, unconditional love flowing through him and overtaking him completely.

“Look, it has your chest hair.” Shane laughed as he pointed out the resemblance. The child appeared to laugh as well for a split second before it flew at Shane’s throat and sunk it’s fangs into it.

“GOD HAS COME TO REAP THE SINNERS.” The ‘child’ had a deep voice, which proceeded in latin, “si quis dederit de sacrificio die altera. altera vita ubi non oportet”. 

Shane felt all the blood drain from his face as he looked at his lover, who was just as pale. Jon jumped up from the bed, and wrapped his hand around the demon child’s neck, shaking it back and forth. 

“Papa, why do you hurt me so?” the child - or... creature? - asked.

John's hands tightened instantly “I. AM. NOT. YOUR. FATHER.” Jon flung the creature against a wall and it fell in a lifeless heap on the floor. Jon ran over to Shane, who was choking, heaving, and coughing as he lay on the ground. 

“Shane! Oh dear god! Shane, my love!!!” Jon collapsed over Shane’s chest as he started sobbing.

“Jon.. I… Need…. Help…” Shane spoke slowly, with ragged breaths and blood spurting out of his gashed throat with every word he spoke. 

“No! No! No, no, no… Shane… I’m so sorry....” Jon whispered as he tried to stop the bleeding with his hands. 

“That… Was no….. Child….. Demon of….. Black…. Pla…..gue…..” Shane coughed up blood, which was warm and sticky on Jon's hands and face. 

Jon felt a pair of hands squeezing his shoulders, and Jimmy spoke, “It’s too late Jon. You can’t save him now.” 

A series of memories: The first time they played the Oui; Piggyback rides in the field near their house; Seeing who could drink the most beers; The night Shane held Jon when he was afraid to be alone. All of this flashed by Jon’s eyes as he once more collapsed over Shane’s body. Everyone was silent as Jon felt the heat and life slowly drain from Shane’s corpse.

“C’mon buddy, let’s get you home…” Jeff pulled Jon from Shane, and lead him out of the room. 

The rest of the day passed without Jon taking note of much of it. He was constantly surrounded by his friends, yet he had never felt so alone. When he finally got home to his empty house, he went into the bathroom and looked himself in the mirror. What he saw was pale white skin, huge bags under his eyes, He still had specs of blood on his forehead and his shirt was disheveled. He needed to clean himself. He started rinsing his face, but it didn’t rub off. It wouldn’t come off! He rubbed harder. Maybe with soap?

“No… no… NO!” he rubbed until his arm hurt, until his face was bright pink and stung like crazy. He let out a cry, and collapsed on the floor, weeping and taking big gulps of air as he cried. He cried for what felt like hours until he was completely empty of tears and of feelings. Opening his eyes, he saw Shane laying next to him.

“Shane?” he said, reaching out. This Shane was glowing, practically radiating light. Shane laughed, and faded away, leaving nothing but the sterile glow of the bathroom lights. Just when Jon thought he had disappeared completely when he heard a whisper. 

“Jon… You should join me…” 

Jon stood, following Shane as he smirked and led Jon toward the bedroom, always walking just a bit too fast for Jon. Jon ran to keep up, but Shane disappeared and left Jon cold and wet in the middle of the bedroom. Why was he so cold? He felt a breath of wind and turned to see that the window was open.

“Okay Shane,” Jon stepped onto the window sill and crouched, “Get ready, ‘cuz daddy’s coming home.” He took a deep breath and stepped into the unknown.


End file.
